The Final Transmission
by Wilhelm Beilschmidt
Summary: This is a story of what happens after the level 'Moon' the first Chapter is a radio transmission, but the rest shall be a narrative by Wilhelm Beillschmidt. I'm terrible at summaries... So... Yeah, please read & review!
1. Prologue: The last Transmission

**_A/N: Okay zis my first fic und zis chapter is just to test ze vater, 2 reviews means chapter 2 - Wilhelm und Ludwig (vich vill be a narrative und not a transcript). _****_Danke Reggie und Himotchiisawesome for betaing ze story (Y)_**

**_The Last Transmission of 'Group 115'_**

_Prologue – The Transmission_

*Static* ? (German): To anyone out there, this is the last known transmission of group 115, consisting of; Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belenski, Takeo Masaki, Edward Richtofen und Samantha Maxis…. Peter?

Peter: Sir?

?: Play the recording!

Peter: Yes sir.

*Click*

Samantha: After all these years Edward, GAME OVER!

Richofen: NEIN! Samantha you little bitch! The device will allow me to reoccupy my body, I am in control!

*Samantha and Richtofen both scream as they swap bodies once again*

Richtofen: Samantha… This. is. ze end. of you!

Samantha: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Richtofen: WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!

Samantha: Uncle Edward can't see a thing, they three go 'Ring, ring, ring.' Eddie can't see anything they all go…

Nikolai: Ring…

Takeo: Ring…

Dempsey: RING!

*Dempsey holds a Python to Richtofen's head*

Richtofen: Now, now Dempschy, let's not do anything that you might regret…

Dempsey: Richtofen, what are you talking about?

*Richtofen pulls out what appears to be a blue 'Gersh' device*

Richtofen: This!

Dempsey: Com'on Richtofen that ain't gonna work, a 'Gersh' only works on zombies…

Richtofen: It's not a 'Gersh'…

Takeo: Give it up, that is a 'Gersh' and we know it…

Richtofen: NAIN, NAIN, NAIN…, NAIN! Zit is not a 'Gersh', it is a 'Richtofen Device' it suck in people, not zombies!

Nikolai: Not even you are crazy enough to do that!

Richtofen: then hold on tight dear Nikolai!

*Richtofen throws the device and runs to the power generator and holds on with the others quickly following suit*

Dempsey: Richtofen you F-*'Whooshing' noise is emitted from the device*-NG IDIOT!

*The device pulls Samantha from the pyramid into the blue void created and as it closes, instead of sucking in all energy it exerts all energy blowing all electronics and dead-locking the room*

Nikolai: Richtofen, she was just a little girl, I wouldn't even put fifth wife through that…

Richtofen: She isn't a little girl Nikoli, she is thirty…

*The noise similar to that of a spawning dog is heard and moments later an unknown woman kicks down a sparking door into the room and exclaims:*

? (German, Female): Twenty-nine, Richtofen you sadistic freak!

Dempsey: Who the fuck are you?

Nikolai: She looks like collage girlfriend.. only… she's not dead…

Dempsey: Great Nikolai, How'd you kill _her_?

Nikolai: What! I didn't kill her, she was sexy, good in bed and obedient…

Dempsey: Oh… Then how'd she die?

Nikolai: Oh, wait, I did kill her, she made Nikolai a bad sandwich…

Dempsey: Nikolai?

Nikolai: Yes Dipshit?

Dempsey: Shut up…

?: Both of you, shut the 'ell up! Now Richtofen, it seems that the 'Gersh' device still has it's faults…

Richtofen: For the last time it's a RICHT-O-Fuck!

Samantha: Now, now, don't tell me that Edward is scared of a little girl with no daddy… HAHAHAHAHA!

Dempsey: I think that the late Dr. Maxis did a pretty good job heh-heh, don't you Takeo?

Takeo: Urr…

Dempsey: Heh-heh Nicely put…

Richtofen: If I may, how can you be 'ear und like that, you were just a little girl five minutes ago, well in appearance…

Samantha: Because Edward I was sent back to 1949 were I worked for twenty years to create a device to get back up 'ear *She holds a 'Porter's X2 Raygun' to Richtofen's head as his eyes widen in fear* To kill you… For Good!

*Click*

?: The group commissioned as 'Group 115' has not been heard of since… my daughter has not been heard of since…

Dr. Maxis: According to the official records myself and my assistant Peter are both dead, I must stop this at the source, this is also the last transmission of 'Group 935'… This is Dr. Ludwig Maxis' und Dr. Peter McCain's final mission, I call This final mission 'Der RÜckgang' or in English 'The fall', I have enclosed the files for the mission within the transmission data… God save us all! *Static*

**A/N: So yeah, that's my first fic... so... yeah, be nice, please :) *Hums Quick-revive jingle* (8) If you need a little revive... (8)**


	2. Chapter 1: Wilhelm und Ludwig

Chapter 1: Wilhelm und Ludwig.

**A/N: *Static* Okay zis is ze first official chapter, I am viting zis because I can und I'm hoping zat some people vill give me a chance, ze first chapter vas a transcript but ze rest are going to be a narrative. Anyvay, I hope you like zis und danke HimochiIsAwesome for being my Beta in zis story. Zis is from ze point of view of Vilhelm ****Beillschmidt.**** I think Richtofen is awesome so he can do ze disclaimer! :P *Static***

**Edward Richtofen: JA! I am just taking time from trying to kill Samantha und her new friends to do ze disclaimer, only ze OC's are his alzough zey are real so vell, ja, nothing is his zey are all Life's or zey belong to Treyarch, is zat all?**

**Me: Ja! (y) Rated T for coarse language und suggestive themes, not smut, anyvay bye!  
><strong>

**Prologue:**

Griffin Station, The Moon, 6th May 1969, Time unknown, Dr. Maxis and Dr. McCain – Group 935.

"This is Dr. Ludwig Maxis' und Dr. Peter McCain's final mission. I call this final mission 'Der Rückgang' or in English 'The fall'. I have enclosed the files for the mission within the transmission data… God save us all!" *Static*  
>Dr. Maxis sighed as he slumped down in his chair thinking of the events of the past few years and the significance of a Mr Wilhelm Beillschmidt.<p>

It has been twenty-eight years since 'Der Riese' fell to the zombie horde. Back then, it was easier to control, but as soon as that confounded Dr. Richtofen tried to kill him all those years ago, they had started forming in larger numbers, as if working together rather than fighting for their next meal. It was only three months ago that Maxis found out that his own daughter was in control of the zombies and hunting down and killing all members of 'Group 935' on _his_orders, but he couldn't understand it. He never gave her those orders, the last time he saw her was when Fluffy, Samantha's pet dog, was let loose on him and Samantha back at 'Der Riese'. The teleporter was activated and he and Samantha were separated, with her sent to The 'Griffin-base' and him sent to the small, Welsh town of Prestatyn…

July 28th 2013 – Prestatyn, Clwyd, Wales.

Hello, I am Wilhelm Beillschmidt. I am 17 and I am from Germany, but I moved to Wales aged 10. I still have a ridiculously strong German accent though.

"I can't believe you need to quit cadets, we're all gonna miss having you as our Sargent…" I said glumly to my lovely girlfriend Sargent. Aspen Callahan who I was cuddling while on my bed watching a movie, the name of which escapes me.

"Oi! I'm not gone yet, I've still got one more annual camp, ye' cheeky get!" She replied jokingly without missing a beat.

"I know that, but we will miss you" I nearly whispered, talking softly in her ear, which, I learned quickly, worked to my advantage.

"Don't worry, in three months I'll join back as a P.I and then I'll be able to order you about again… LET'S FUCK!" She giggled kissing me roughly, in a fight for dominance over the kiss, of course she won. The fact that she was a year older than me worked in her favour in that field.

Soon after we started getting 'intimate' we heard a blood-curdling noise.

"What the fuck was that!" She screamed holding on to me as if she were a drowning child in a sea of fear.

"It sounded like, n-no th-that's impossible!" I stated having known instantly what the noise was, but logic dismissing the fact as pure idiocy.

"What is?" she demanded fear obvious in her voice.

"A-a dog…" I replied; unsure as to how she would react to the idiotic answer I gave.

"W-WHAT!" She laughed, her laughter was nervous and I couldn't help but laugh nervously as well.

"I'm serious, that's the noise a dog makes when it spawns on… Oh God!" I said in what I thought was the most scared voice I think I have ever used.

"WHAT!" Aspen demanded a look of pure horror in her eyes.

"Z-zombies… I-I think t-that you s-should hide…" I stuttered. I took and small bowie knife from the top drawer of my dresser ready to use it on the intruder, thank god my parents were on holiday. I stepped out into the hallway wearily looking about, heading towards the kitchen, where the noise came from, knife at the ready.

"Please, don't hurt me!" The intruder spoke calmly in the situation, he was male, German, 'What if it's a member of the German mafia? Oh god he's coming towards me, STOP! No talk, Wilhelm!' I thought. I knew that he saw my fear.

"STOPP!" I screamed at him, obviously taking him back. 'Why German? You haven't spoken German in years…'

"Wer sind Sie?" I asked 'Again with the German, what's wrong with you?'

"Ich izer Ludwig Maxis," the man stated. He was confident in himself, something that Wilhelm hadn't known in three years, not since his last girlfriend broke his heart, but he was over that now, but still scared from it although recovering… slowly…

"Do you speak English?" I asked, wondering if he could understand me, after so many years of living here I have started even thinking in English.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but where am I?" he asked.

'Well that's a stupid question, it's my house… I mean, you're the one that broke in…' I thought, furious at the intruder for interrupting my, ahem, 'private time' with my girlfriend.

"My house." I replied, bluntly and obviously annoyed.

"I guessed that, but what town, what country, what date and what time?" He asked, not put off by my bluntness. 'Where has he been, under a rock or something?' I wondered.

"Prestatyn, Wales, July 28th of 2013 it's currently 16:00 hundred hours. Why?" I asked, wondering why he was asking me the date and time, when…

'Knock knock knock!' went the door. I told Ludwig to stay in the back room, and went to see who it was. It turned out to be Bradley Kowalski, brother of Lucinda Kowalski, and his girlfriend, Madeline Beillschmidt, my sister. They were visiting from Australia for the weekend.

"Ah, Bradley, Maddi! Are you good?" I asked trying to seem as normal as I could.

"Da, we're good, in fact I have good news!" He said, smiling happily.

"Ja? And what is that?" I asked, actually wondering what he was on about.

"We're getting married, brother!" Maddi screamed, obviously happy about this, and that made me happy for her.

"JA! That is good news indeed! Come in, I have some beers in the cellar, and some Vodka too, you know, for the commie," I joked with the Russian.

"Da! We have Vodka and Beer!" He exclaimed happily.

"…Brother? Who's the old man with the glasses and moustache? I thought you had Aspen," she teased, knowing that it would annoy me.

"Nein, this is Dr. Ludwig Maxis, he's a scientist," I replied.

"Nice to meet you, 'Fascist'… Haha, I'm only joking, sir." Bradley introduced himself first.

"Und nice to meet you, Russian, who is the girl?" Maxis asked bluntly.

"This is my half-sister Maddi, her mother was English," I replied quickly.

"Nice to meet you, young lady," he said sweetly.

"Oi!" Bradley and I said sternly in unison.

"Vat, I was just being polite!" he said defensively.

"Sure you were, hehe, only joking." The filthy commie- I mean, Bradley, hit him hard on the back, not too hard, but enough to say 'back off' as politely as possible.

"Okay, Maxis, Why are you here?" I asked sternly. It was time for answers. Maxis sighed audibly before replying.

"I was working on an experiment for the Reichstäg high-command…" he paused, and then continued. "…In 1941."

"That's impossible! You'd have to be at least 72 years old even to be born then!" I said, clearly confused.

"Da, how did you even get here?" Bradley added. He was right, even if the guy wasn't from 1941, the Reichstäg high command would have been in Germany… Well, not anymore, but in 1941, certainly.

"I was working on a teleportation device to help with the war. We decided to test the device on my daughter's dog… It worked, but the dog came back… changed, mutated, a hell-hound, if you will. Anyway, Edward activated the teleporter and it sent me here… At the time, I was arguing with my daughter… I just hope she is all right," he answered, genuinely concerned.

"Oh, well, if you're here, is there any way to get you back?" I asked… I just wanted to be with my girlfriend.

"Ja, but I will need acess to a great amount of power and it may have, uh… certain concequences…" he muttered the last words, but we still heard them clear enough.

"What 'concequences'?" I quizzed him sternly.

"Well… Failed experiments… You may call them, uh, zombies, I think… Anyway, they _'may'_ come through the fissure that the device creates," he answered, steadily.

"Okay, we need to get you back. If there's any way to stop the zombies, you'll find it in your own time," I said. I was going to get him back… I wanted him out of here.

"Ja, but what about the power problem?" he asked, slightly anxious to get home.

"Will 6 truck batteries, 2 Jeep batteries and 3 motorcycle batteries do the trick?" I asked, having the solution formulating in my mind.

"Ja, that should just about do it… You have a plan then?" He could see the cogs grinding working in my mind.

"Aspen, it's okay, come down here… We're going to the T.A center!" I called upstairs.

"Okay… why?" she asked, slowly making her way down the stairs. She was fully dressed by now, wearing tight fitting jeans and one of my tank tops.

"Because our friend here needs our help!" I said, slightly too excitedly, gesturing to Maxis.

"They're not just going to let us in, are they?" she asked, less amused than either me or Bradley.

"Nope!" I shouted out even more excitedly than before, then I grabbed for the Colt-M1911 secured to Maxis' belt.

"No, Wilhelm, you're not going to try this _again_!" she shouted, with authority in her voice, but by then, I was already half way down the street, with Bradley and Maxis following closely and Aspen and Maddi trailing just behind, screaming at us.

As we reached the T.A centre Maxis looked confused.

"How do we get in?"

"We pick the lock… Look away, I can't do it whilest being watched…"

'BANG!' My gun was smoking, and the lock had a bullet hole in it.

"Well, it looks like I did a prety good job," I said, smugly.

We stepped inside, just as the four men on duty came running out. One was holding an 'SA-80'

"PUT DOWN THE WEAPON AND KICK IT AWAY!" I demanded, pointing the Colt at the man with the gun. He did as he was told, luckily.

"Now lie down on your belt buckles and put your hands on your heads," I said, more calmly than before. Again, they did as they were told.

I tossed the Colt to Maxis and picked up the SA-80.

"Thank you Wilhelm," he said. "Now we need a lot of wires to transfer the power to the device. You come with me," he ordered, pointing his Colt at the man who preveiously held the SA-80.

"Here take this." I gave the rifle to Aspen. "I need to get a chain, to hold the gate shut." Then, I walked off.

10 minutes later I came through with 9 chains and 7 padlocks. Maxis was setting up the device just outside the gates. It looked like a weird pad with blue and yellow ripples in it, going outwards. Aspen had allowed the soldiers to eat while still looking for signs of revolution, and Maddi was helping Maxis. When they both came inside, I chained the gate closed again. I walked to the armory door and kicked it down, revealing a stash of L98-A2 Cdt GP rifles, No.8 .22 rifles, Python Revolvers and LSWs, all with ammo.  
>"Sweet, now, you lot, think yourselves lucky, were saving your lives. Just stay over here and as soon as that thing glows a second time, shoot to kill," I said, handing each of them an L98-A2 and ammo. Maxis was ready by now and on his own, standing outside the gates. He saluted me and my friends.<br>"Goodbye comrades, I hope we need never to meet again," he said, but his voice told us that he was certain that we would meet again.

After a flash of blue light he was gone, then came the second, and the groaning of zombies could be heard all around. The soldiers suddenly realized that we didn't want to hurt anyone and sprung into action, firing rounds through the gaps in the gates.  
>"Thank you, men," me and Aspen said, almost in unison.<p>

Beta Note:

HimochiIsAwesome here, Jesus Wilhelm, y'REALLY can't spell. Or use full stops. Or spell 'soldiers'. Ah well, shoulda known what I was getting m'self into when I agreed ta beta for ya!

And to any readers… ADVERTISING TIME!

I write Hetalia fanfiction, so yeah, I doubt CoD fans like it, other than Wilhelm obviously, but yeah, feel free to read the cracky SHITE I write.

On an unrelated note, BOOBIES!

Just seeing how ya react to that, Wilhelm.


	3. Chapter 2: The Reunion

Chapter 2 – The Reunion!

**A/N: Okay so zis is ze zird chapter of 'Ze last transmission' und it is only ze beginning, I'm not taking suggestions for this fic but if you ask me nicely or **_**persuade**_** ;) me then I might make a new fic based on your ideas (Not promising anything good by the way :P) concrit is fine, flames will be used for Molotov's and thrown at you. **** Oh yeah, Nikolai time!**

**Nikolai: Da! This Fascist… Urr I mean 'good friend' does not own zombies,**** Treyarch**** does, is that all fasc…I mean friend…*Hic***

**Me: It is satisfactory…**

Griffin Station, The Moon, 6th May 1969, Time unknown, Dr. Maxis and Dr. McCain – Group 935

As Maxis closed his diary, Peter spoke to him for the first time in the last hour. "Dr. Maxis, sir, how did the MDT send you into that Mr Beillschmidt's house, and how is it capable of time-travel?" He quizzed his superior.

"You can just call me Ludwig now Peter I think, and I wondered that myself when we got back, but I have a theory, would you like me to explain?" Maxis replied.

"Yes, Please."

"Well, the way I see it, time and space are a loop. The teleporters bends space, and if you bend space then you can bend time, and if you bend time you can travel through it… do you understand?"

"Yes that makes sense, what about that mission that you spoke of, 'Der Rückgang'. Do you have a plan?"

"Yes, Peter, I have a plan, are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Yes."

"We need to visit Wilhelm again… and this is what we shall do…"

March 30th 2014 - Prestatyn, Clwyd, Wales.

"Okay, that's the fifth time that one of those has appeared in the last 2 days, I'm going to see what it is…" I told my girlfriend Aspen, my friends Maddi and Bradley and the men at the T.A centre who were called; Corporal Michel Jones, Corporal Alex Thompson, Lance Corporal George Cooper and Sargent Stephen Shields. We weren't quite on the best terms as nearly a year ago I held them at gun point, aided a Nazi scientist, stole their weapons and unleashed the zombie horde upon the 21st century (nothing too bad, considering my country's history) but we had to work together for our survival.

"Be careful." Aspen pleaded as I climbed on to the roof ready to jump down to the green glowing object below.

"Please… I'm always care-" Thud! I fell off of the roof, luckily the glowing green orb that turned out to be in the form of a bomb was within arm's length from me, but was flashing violently which I had learnt meant that it was about to disappear, I quickly thrust my arm out to grab it and it just disappeared with an incredibly loud exploding noise, followed with a demonic voice saying 'Ka-Boom!' I looked around me expecting the zombies to have surrounded me by now but they had just fallen down, in fact all of the zombies on the street had become nothing more than a load of burning corpses. "Okay, they're dead, let me in now… please?" I asked, they were looking at the gates in astonishment.

"Yeah… sure, Mike, open the gates… on the double!" The Englishman called Stephen ordered, his orders were followed through without hesitation, Mike unlocking all of the padlocks one by one before opening the gates, just as he did that we heard a sound like boards being ripped from windows and saw zombies slowly walking towards us from the houses 'What the hell!?' I asked myself. A few of them were now running, for ME!

"Scheiße!" I shouted while running through the gates and closing and chaining them up, just as the zombie horde were about to turn us into a Human 'Happy meal'.

'That was close, it seems that they only appear when you kill another, and only about fifty to one hundred appear at a time, so that bomb must have killed them all… so what else will drop…' I wondered but broken from my thoughts as suddenly there was a crackling and a flash of blue lightning.

"Hold your fire and open up the gates!" I ordered as an old man I recognised as non-other than Dr. Maxis ran through the electrical storms, straight for the partly opened gates, firing a shotgun at the zombies... But something was different about the rounds being fired, and thinking about it, the sound was not that of rounds exploding from the chamber but sort of like a laser from a Sci-Fi movie. Again I was interrupted from my thoughts, but this time by the sound of the teleporter pad exploding.

"Close the gates!" Maxis shouted, he was inside the newly named 'S.S Centre' (or ' Super Survivor's Centre' okay, enough with the Nazi jokes… maybe) by now, I hadn't realised at the time but someone had ran from the teleporter with him.  
>'Who is he?' I thought, my question was answered as Maxis spoke again. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is my assistant, Dr. Peter McCain, he is one of the three remaining members of 'Group 935' I am another." He announced gesturing to the man beside him.<p>

"Who's the last?" I interrupted, wanting to know more about the mysterious 'Group 935' and why this third member was not here with Maxis and McCain.

"I was just getting to that Wilhelm, The third remaining member is called Dr. Edward Richtofen, he _was_ my assistant until he tried to kill me and my daughter, luckily we survived and got teleported, me to your house and her to the 'Griffin Station' on the Moon… anyway I have discovered that she saw me get shot after ordering her to kill all of 'Group 935', to this day I have yet to give that order, which leads me to believe that this plan shall work." He explained.

"Okay… What is this plan?"

"Never mind that for now, here take this." He said plainly, giving me a small black box labelled 'Mr Wilhelm Beillschmidt'.

"Yes sir!" I mock saluted him. "But how do we 'execute' this plan without the teleporter?"

"We don't, which is why you all need to help me, you and your girlfriend will help with the repairs and the other six will hold off the zombies, tell me when you're all ready…"

10 minutes later…

"Maxis, we're ready when you are, two of the soldiers will go first, then we will be escorted by Bradley and Madeline and finally the other two will follow us, they will then form up around us as we work." I explained as the others were taking a pistol and an SA-80 each, I and Aspen had just a pistol, Maxis had that strange shotgun (which upon closer inspection had strange engravings on it, almost like a circuit board).

"And Peter?"

"He will be finding a means to power the teleporter."

"Okay, Let's go."

"Okay guys, let's move out!" I ordered to the men and women at the S.S centre, while gesturing towards the gate.

I shot the lock on the gates and we ran out taking out zombie upon zombie as we went by. "Okay Maxis, what do we do?" I asked, and we set to fixing the teleporter.

Finally, about thirty minutes later as we finished fixing the teleporter, Peter must have started the power as I was electrocuted and was blasted back with the resulting shock, and then black…

**A/N: Okay, So I can't really do a narrative from the PoV of an unconscious dude… So the next chapter will be from Aspen's PoV so forgive me if I take a while, I need to get into the 'OMFG WHAT THE F*CK IS GOING ON!' way of thinking. :3**


	4. Chapter 3: Verruckt

Chapter 3 – Verrückt

**A/N: Okay so zis is ze zerd chapter of 'Ze Last Transmission' und Megan (HimochiIsAwesome) is still betaing for ze story, und I zink zat I shall need suggestions for a new fanfic to add to my collection, give me a Game/Movie/TV show/Anime und if I've seen it I shall write about it, und if not, I shall look for it! (Preferably no Yaoi) **

'Ow… What the fuck is going on? Ahhh my fucking head' I thought to myself as I stood up, I immediately noticed a door in front of me, then I noticed that people were walking on the other side, I heard footsteps outside and saw people moving through the glass. There were five other people on my side of the glass, Maddi, three of the four men from the T.A centre and Peter, by the time I had realised this they were all stood up, Maddi walked up beside me and stood in silence, then she whispered to me. "Who do you think they are?"

"I don't know." I replied.

Through the door I heard them speak, "Da, but we need to move his body, we can't just leave him as food for the taking."

"We need to leave without him, he's as good as a human happy-meal!"

"Fine, I'll stay with Wilhelm's body, just find the power and some chalk… they need to know what Richtofen has done…" The German ordered.

"Can't we just _tell_ them?"

"Nein, we can't disrupt the natural flow of time." I was interrupted from listening to the conversation by Maddi asking, "Did he say 'Wilhelm's body'?"

I hadn't noticed this until she mentioned it and was in shock but managed to just nod my head. "We've got to NOW!" Ordered Peter, just as he spoke, we heard boards being ripped from the windows. "Grab a weapon!" we all did as he said grabbing an old German rifle each from the wall, and when we took one, another took its place.

I looked it over, it was a bolt action, and when I took it from the wall, I suddenly gained ammunition, it was pretty light-weight, I silently thanked God for my training at the ACF. "That's… weird…"

"What? Oh, yes. The zombies are controlled by a little girl named Samantha, she accidentally got into the pyramid on the Griffin station and became the leader of the zombies. To her this is some sort of game, and she always sticks to the rules, the weapons cost points that you get from killing them, you can also buy more ammo for a portion of the cost of the weapon…" as he said this he made gestures with his arms, none of which made any sense to me. "And the barriers and doors in our way also cost something in between 750-1250 points… we need to reach the power room…" He then ran off up the stairs and with a flash of lightning the barrier disappeared, he carried on running, me, Maddi and the others quickly following him.

"Sure… whatever you say, Pete."

"It's Peter!"

"Whatever." I shouted as I ran up the stairs, when I reached to top, I ran down the corridor, but our path was blocked by a sliding door. "Damn… anyone got any points? Wait Pete, you don't have a gun?" As I said that he pulled out a large knife.

"No, but I have this." As he said this he flipped the knife into the air and caught it. "And it's 'Peter'."

"Aww… I want one!~" I said, pouting like a child.

"Well, you won't find any here, not until we get to Der Riese." As he said this he plunged the knife into the throat of a zombie, spun around and decapitated another. Okay, so it's more of a small sword.

"Damn, how far away are we?"

"Well, first we must go to 'Shi-no-numa' and retrieve the WunderWaffle-DG2 from the Doctor's quarters." He turned to face me and I could swear that I saw a glint in his eye, but I was interrupted from me thoughts when I saw a zombies right behind him.

"DUCK!" As he went prone, I fired all five rounds into the monster's chest and it fell to the ground. "Whoa! Awesome! But next time, please be careful…"

"Don't get cocky kid" He chuckled as he said this and threw me a couple of his spare rounds, but they turned to dust as they touched my fingers.

"HAHAHAHA!~ NO TREAT FOR YOU!" Screamed a demonic voice as it echoed through the house.

"The fuck was that?" I shouted as soon as I realised that my pistol and all of my ammo had turned to dust.

"That, ma'am was Samantha. I think that giving you ammo is against the rules…"

"It seems so… Hmm, what's this?" I was pointing to what looked like a metal cupcake, or a British delicacy.

"That is a 'bouncing betty', it goes 'BOOM!' whenever a zombie steps on it…" He pulled two from the wall, placed one at his feet, pulled out the pin on the top and pushed me back.

"What are you doing?"

"Watch." Is all he said to me before a zombie came sprinting at us, I tried to run but he held me steady. "No, it will be fine." 'BOOM!' the small disk exploded, sending limbs flying.

"Sweet!" I yelled happily and took two of those 'cupcakes' from the wall, as Peter opened the next door.

"Grab the Trench gun." He ordered and I did as I was told, grabbing the heavy weapon and adjusting to its weight. He too did the same and opened the next door leading into what looked like a generator room, in the small room was a box with a question mark painted onto it, a small stairwell and a power switch, which had been turned off and a severed hand attached to it. On the far side was another door. Peter turned on the power, and the door behind us closed with a loud crashing sound, trapping Maddi and the others in the gloomy hallway. "SHIT! Sam, what are you doing?" Peter shouted the question into the gloom.

"You broke the rules. Now you shall die!" She said the last word with malice in her demonic, yet sweet, childish voice. Then we heard the groan of zombies climbing the stairs.

**A/N: Zat it all for now mein friends, I vill do a second part to zis chapter, gutten nacht!~**


End file.
